Strictly Business
by Classy Venus
Summary: AU. Jounouchi was just another junior attorney fresh out of college and looking for a job. When he seeks employment at the law firm of Seto Kaiba, will the poor blond be in over his head? Puppyshipping. Rated T for minor suggestive themes.


**A/N:**

This is a happy birthday present to my fabulous friend Ai of Twi-knight4life! Love you, kid! It also goes out to all those poor readers of SFLE that are never satisfied due to the lack of puppyshipping!

**Disclaimer:**

Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi and various other people/groups that aren't me. "Build God, Then We'll Talk" belongs to Panic! At the Disco. I only wish I owned those boys…

**

* * *

**

Katsuya Jounouchi sighed, pushing his honey blond hair out of his face as he exited his car. The wind picked up slightly and rustled the leaves at his feet as he crossed the parking lot towards the large building. As he stepped up to the double glass doors, they automatically slid open, granting him access. Pulling his dark sunglasses off of his lightly tanned face, Jounouchi walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me?" the man asked politely, barely concealing his nervousness, "I have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba today."

The lady tossed him a sympathetic sort of smile as she typed rapidly on her computer keyboard. "Katsuya Jounouchi, correct?" He nodded affirmative. "Okay, you're good to go, Mr. Jounouchi."

"Thanks," he replied and strode over to the elevator. Moments after pushing the button, the doors slid open with a ding and Katsuya stepped inside. The interior was made of dark wood and charcoal colored carpet covered the floor space, but it was brightly lit by fluorescents. As Jounouchi pushed the button for the very top floor, the doors closed once more and the lift began its ascent.

As the many floors passed by, Jounouchi used this brief moment to review the main points that were definitely going to be brought up during his interview. The blond man hadn't gone to a very good college, but he wasn't a complete failure either. Quite the contrary, actually. He was sure Kaiba would take an interest in his skills despite his credentials. Of course, impressing the senior attorney wouldn't be easy. The man's indifference and harsh attitude were legendary.

The elevator pinged softly and the doors slipped open, revealing a modern-style waiting room. Armchairs with black leather upholstery were grouped around two glass tables, one on each side of the room. Jounouchi's polished black dress shoes made no noise as he crossed the spotless white carpet towards the large door. On a silver plate mounted on the door were the words "Mr. Seto Kaiba - Attorney At Law" Jounouchi knocked twice before receiving a muffled "enter".

Kaiba's office was of the same design as his waiting room except for a large window that took up the entire back wall, providing a breathtaking view of the entire city. The man sat at a similar glass desk, reading through an official-looking document through rectangular reading glasses. Jounouchi noted that the lawyer was quite good looking. He was dressed in a back suit similar to Jounouchi's and had gorgeous chestnut hair that was combed to perfection with not a strand out of place. When the man looked up to observe the blond, his clear blue eyes made Jounouchi's breath momentarily catch in his throat.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a monotone, eyes never looking up from the text on the papers.

Steeling his nerves, Jounouchi replied in a confident voice, "I'm here for a job interview, Mr. Kaiba. I'm Katsuya Jounouchi."

Kaiba finally looked up from his work. He gazed into Jounouchi's amber eyes for a moment before letting his eyes travel down the rest of the blond's body.

Jounouchi fidgeted and sat down in the armchair in front of Kaiba's desk.

"Let me see your resume," Kaiba said while removing his reading glasses and rubbing his temples in an attempt to relieve his headache temporarily. When Jounouchi passed the papers towards him, the lawyer put his reading glasses back on and scanned the page quickly. His eyes traveled back to the nervous blond. "Is this all?"

"Yes," he replied with a slight nod, seriously contemplating just getting up and leaving right that second.

"Graduated from an average college," Kaiba noted, "All of the law practitioners here are Ivy League, you know."

Jounouchi remained silent, looking down at his hands that were clasped tightly in his lap.

"Not much experience, either," he commented, turning his attention back to the resume, "Are you being serious about wanting a job here, Mr. Jounouchi? Are you actually misled to believe that an average-quality, unskilled attorney like yourself would actually be considered for my practice?"

A light flush, barely noticeable, dusted Katsuya's face. He knew he wasn't the best, but this Kaiba character had it all wrong about him. Gripping his knees to keep his temper at bay, the blond met the brunet's skeptical gaze with his own determined stare. "I couldn't attend a better college due to monetary reasons, but I graduated at the top of my class at the one I did go to. Also, how will I get experience if I don't start somewhere, Mr. Kaiba?" he challenged.

"So you thought it would be appropriate and even wise to "start" at the most prestigious, selective firm in the entire region?" Kaiba snapped back. His rebuttal made Jounouchi's face fall immediately, bringing his hopes with it. "Still," the man continued, "I might consider you. Provided that you are willing to prove your worth to me, of course," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone and pushed himself out of his seat, seeming to slide around his desk to stand in front of the blond.

"Of course I'll prove myself to you," Jounouchi replied determinedly, standing up as well, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Kaiba smirked wickedly. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

Without waiting for a reply, Kaiba grabbed Jounouchi's wrists and spun him around carelessly, slamming his back against the desk. Jounouchi cried out in surprise and winced at the stabbing pain. Moving quickly, the attorney ducked his head down and pressed their lips together forcefully. The younger opened his mouth in protest, and Kaiba took the opportunity to further attack the blond's mouth with his tongue.

Jounouchi's mind was in turmoil. He shouldn't be letting some bastard ravish him against a desk in an office. Yet, for some reason, he was. Letting his limbs go slack, Jounouchi let the table support his weight as Kaiba pressed their bodies closer.

Just as suddenly as it started, it was over. The brunet pulled back and Jounouchi had to quickly compose himself in order to stand back up. Kaiba cleared his throat. "Be at the Hotel Plaza for nine o'clock sharp tonight."

And with that being said, the man whisked the young attorney out of his office, slamming the door with a resounding thud.

* * *

~~The Next Morning~~

* * *

When Jounouchi woke up, he could immediately tell that something was off. He sat up and ran a shaky hand through his messy blond locks as he gathered his bearings. It definitely wasn't his room or his bed. As his memories from the previous night slowly came trickling back into his mind, Jounouchi reached for the nearest article of clothing he could find. They just so happened to be his black slacks. Slipping on the dark garment, he swung his legs over the side of the king-sized bed and stood up on wobbly legs.

Katsuya felt unclean.

Rubbing his sore head, the blond made to head to the shower in the suite. As his eyesight finally fully adjusted to the unfamiliar room, Jounouchi noticed a piece of paper laying next to a running coffee machine. The aroma smelled heavenly. Picking up the note, he brought it up to eye level.

"See you on Monday."

* * *

**A/N:**

About one thousand words. Hm. I don't really like the ending anymore, but what can yah do? Happy 14th, Ai! As always, review if you liked it, thanks! Ciao!


End file.
